You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Sharon Bible
Summary: AU What if Jess didn't come back during Sookie's wedding? What if instead, he came back later and shared a different special moment with Rory?


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One

By: Lady Lorien

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the song title, just the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 The streets were deserted in Stars Hollow. The only shadows that flickered on the sidewalk was that of trees and the silhouette of one lone person. The shadow revealed a person who took long striding steps, almost seeming to want to get away faster, and hunched shoulders. Their hands were hidden in its pockets while their head was bowed, not looking were they were going.

Suddenly, the figure looked up and gazed ahead. Taking his hands out of his pockets, Jess Mariano rubbed his hands together. The winter chill hung around him heavily and he knew he should be inside somewhere. In front of him, was the Town Hall. Tonight, Stars Hollow was having their Winter Festival. He hadn't been in town for a while. As a matter of fact, he had just returned from New York. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he had returned to the small town. He knew he would be shunned, left alone, and branded the rebel again, but he wanted to be here. He wanted to be apart of this little world.

Shivering again, Jess stood outside the doors of the Town Hall. Music was blaring through the doors while laughter and the drone of voices congested his ears. Contemplating whether or not to go in, he decided to peer into one of the window that wasn't totally frosted over with snow and ice.

Through the glass, Jess saw couples dancing slowly to the band, crepe paper streaming down the walls and hanging from the ceiling, a few people standing beside the punch, while others sat at the few tables scattered about. 

Looking for a familiar face, Jess found Luke and Lorelai over at one of the tables, laughing and drinking coffee, that apparently Luke had brought in a thermos. Sookie and Jackson were dancing slowly and Jess noticed a gold band around each of their fingers. 

Chuckling to himself, Jess thought about how much had changed. He had been gone all through summer and fall, but he didn't think a quaint town such as Stars Hollow could change that much. But obviously, the world didn't stop when he left.

Scanning the room one more time, Jess finally found what he had been searching for: Rory Gilmore. Twisting his face into a look of disgust, Jess twisted his head away. She was still with Dean. Turning back around, Jess watched as Dean held her while they danced off to the side, her arms wrapped around his neck while her head rested gently on his shoulder.

Unexpectedly, Rory looked up and looked straight into Jess's brown eyes. Jess watched as her eyes widened and her lips mouthed the word, "Jess?" slowly.

Holding her gaze a minute longer, Jess turned around. Shoving his hands back into his pockets, he bowed his head, and began to walk away. He stopped when he felt a slender hand pull on his arm.

Knowing who it was, Jess simply pulled his arm back and continued walking, but Rory wasn't about to give up. Running in front of him, Rory blocked his route. Beginning to go around her, she side stepped him and blocked his path again.

"What?" he asked irritably. Jess wasn't ready to face her yet. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her lips were chapped. She looked so vulnerable… and he couldn't handle it.

"Wha-? Whe-?" Rory began stumbling over her words. "Why?" she asked, her eyes pleading with him to stay and talk to her.

"I just wanted to come back," he replied, keeping his face emotionless, so she wouldn't see the hurt she had caused when he saw her with Dean. He had obviously meant nothing to her if she still was with Dean. Nothing. He meant nothing to her. But, why was she out here with him?

"Oh." Rory didn't know what to say. He was back. He _wanted _to come back. It blew her mind that he wanted to come back to the town she had always thought he hated.

Losing all sense of reason, Rory threw herself into Jess's arms and hugged him fiercely. She buried her head into his shoulder, not wanting to see his response, fearing it would once again show no emotion.

Stumbling for a moment, it only took Jess a moment to realize what was happening. He just stood there, letting her hug him, while he breathed in her scent. 

Slowly, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He wasn't cold anymore; he was on fire. Her body was the closest to him as it had ever been. He became aware of the music again, softly playing in the background. 

Rory pulled her head back, feeling drunk from the aroma of his cologne. She didn't want to let go yet. He was holding her, almost melding her body to his. He had unconsciously began swaying to the slow rhythm of the music. She smiled slowly. They were dancing. Closing her eyes, she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Did you miss me?"

Feelings exploded in a blast of passion when Rory slammed her lips against his, tangling her fingers in his hair while he tried to pull her even closer, pressing his hand on the small of her back, almost causing her to dip down. Allowing him to gain full access to her mouth, Rory felt a small tear roll down his cheek and into her open mouth. The salty tear wasn't followed by anymore, just the one. 

Pulling away slowly, he kissed her eyes, her cheeks, and her nose, still not allowing her to leave.

"Yes."

Giving her a weak smile, he looked around, making sure no one was looking for Rory. Namely, Dean. It wasn't that he was ashamed or afraid, but he didn't want her to run away. He wanted to have her as long as possible, and enjoy this moment.

"Dance with me," Jess asked. When she looked away, almost sadly, he tilted her face up so he could stare into her eyes. "Please."

Nodding dumbly, Rory untangled her hands from his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck once again. The moment was short lived though, when an outsider's voice rang through the night, shattering the serenity of the moment Jess had been living. Dean. Luckily, he hadn't found them yet.

"I… got to go…" Rory whispered, pulling away from Jess, her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Don't… please…" Jess pleaded. He needed her. She completed him. She was the one thing he cared about in this entire world. She was the reason he came back to this sleepy little town. 

Turning her head away from him, Rory shook her head. "I… can't."

His world collapsed with the two words. She couldn't have hurt him more if she had sliced through his heart with a dull knife.

Nodding, his mouth stayed open, while he breathed a few puffs of air that hung visibly in the cold winter air. His eyes met hers once more. Blue clashed with brown. His eyes remained without emotion once again while hers were brimming with tears.

Pushing his way past her, Jess began walking back towards the diner. He knew Luke would have him working tomorrow, which meant he would see Rory again. He could play her little game. He would bottle up his feelings. He would remain the loner and the rebel. She didn't want him… then he wouldn't give her the time of day. 

He looked back, only once, to see if she was still standing there.

She wasn't.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Your thoughts and ideas would be greatly appreciated, so if you could review, I would be very thankful. I can't decide if I should continue or just leave it a one chapter story. Tell me what you think. 

*Lady Lorien*


End file.
